The Alpha of Legend
by X-Nefertiri-X
Summary: No particular setting, no Cullen's in Forks. "Jacob. Ours is becoming a time of great danger. Our tribe needs protecting... The wolf has risen again."
1. Rising of the Wolf

AN: Welcome to my first posted attempt at a Twilight fanfic. Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome and very much appreciated. I have a break from work at the moment and decided I might contribute another story. Feels good to get back into things. Updates may be slow. Please don't hate me.

Story is told in third person, thoughts are_ "italicized"_ as are words that are _emphasized_.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Rising of the Wolf**

It was raw and hot... it was just so _animal_.

And he was loving every second of it.

The way she would mewl his name when he made contact with her skin, her shudders when he would trail his warm breath over the nape of her neck, the scent of her arousal as she pulled herself closer...

He growled, a low rumble deep in his chest making her shiver in anticipation.

She looked up at him and their eyes locked for a moment. Yes, tonight she would be his.

He felt something stir within him, his temperature began to rise and a sharp pain ran its way throughout his entire body. It snapped into his fingertips, wove itself into his shoulders and he could feel his breath quicken.

The girl beneath him was watching him calmly and only smiled up at him as he began to shudder uncontrollably. He was scared, no, freaked the hell out was a slightly more accurate way to describe it, but the girl continued to smile and cupped his cheek with a vaguely cooler hand.

"Let go, Jake." She whispered, her angelic voice resinating throughout his tiny bedroom, "Just let it all go, trust me."

He scrunched his eyes shut, gritting his teeth against the agony than had now claimed his body.

"JAKE!"

His eyes snapped open and he looked to the girl beneath him. He had never heard such a strong, commanding voice come from before.

The pain had stopped. He held her gaze with his own loving eyes. He knew, he could have stayed there with her forever and it was when that realisation hit, that everything started to change.

She dissolved into mist, her form glowing as she rose out from underneath him, her hand he could still feel upon his cheek. He stared incredulously.

"Jake, just let go. Let go and come find me."

She looked into his eyes longingly and placed a ghostly kiss on his lips, "Let go."

He made to fasten his arms around her, but as soon as he made contact she disappeared.

"... Bella?"

Fear, anger and confusion grew in him at an alarming rate. _What the hell was going on?_

"BELLA!"

Jake shot up in bed and burst through his bedroom window.

"_Whoa, dude he phased! Shit what an entrance!"_

"_Shut up, Quil."_

"_Man, I'm glad I didn't do THAT to my bedroom. Gonna take a lot of work to rebuild since he took out a chunk of wall too."_

"_Jared it's not the time for that."_

"_Right, Sam."_

Voices were talking all around him. Loud voices, too many voices. Turning this way and that he tried to find someone, anyone who could tell him why he just threw himself out of his bedroom window.

"_Jake, it's Embry. Can you hear me?"_

He could feel his panic slowly strip away when he heard the voice of his best friend. Well, at least he thought Embry was his friend.

Jake tried to respond in kind by saying his friend's name, but scared the crap out of himself when he heard a bark come from his own lips.

"_It's okay, dude. Chill. Calm down I'll be there in a minute, don't move."_

When Embry emerged from the woods to his left, Jake knew it had been a long time since he had last seen his friend.

The Quileute boy was taller, more muscular with his hair cropped short and a tattoo on his right shoulder. He stalked towards Jacob with long, sure strides and in moments was right in front of him.

"Hey, Jake." Embry said, placing his hand on Jake's head.

"_Okay, Em, this is really weird..." _Jake thought.

"_Oh nah, he does this to everyone." _A sarcastic voice drawled out which Jake thought sounded suspiciously like Paul.

His suspicions were confirmed when another, powerful voice spoke.

"_Paul, shut up and run patrol."_

He knew that voice.

He knew that voice and felt anger seeping throughout his veins.

It was _Sam._

Sam, who always looked at him weirdly.

Sam, who took his friends away from him one by one.

Sam, who left him in confusion.

He growled, low, deep and menacing.

Embry took his hand off Jake's head, a worried look adorning his features.

"_Jacob, be silent."_

His growling was cut short by the order.

"_What the hell is happening? Why are you here, Sam?"_ He spat the man's name out as if it were poison.

"_Jacob, listen to me. Even if you don't want to, do it for Embry. I'm sure you can see he's very worried about you right now."_

Jacob didn't want to agree with Sam, but the he did have a point. The worried expression was still plastered all over Embry's face and, Jake noticed for the first time, he was locked in a defensive stance, ready to run away or defend himself if necessary.

Jake felt his heart sink massively at the thought that his friend of all those years thought that he would attack him.

"_It's not like that at all."_ Sam tried to convince him. But Jake just scoffed, hearing another bark come from his lips.

"_I want you to sit down."_ Sam began again, _"Sit down, stay quiet and do not, under any circumstances tonight, run away."_

Jake, for his friend, complied and sat down.

When his backside hit the dirt he finally felt that something was wrong. He looked down at his body and saw he was covered in _fur_ and he had _paws._ Heartbeat quickening he looked to Embry for an answer, but was only met with a smile.

"Everything will be explained in a second, Jake. Just wait."

The snapping of a twig in the woods Embry emerged from took Jake's attention to that direction. He watched, half in fear, half in astonishment as a giant black wolf slowly came into view. It stopped less than ten yards from him and sat.

"_Jacob. Welcome to the Pack."_

"_The Pack? What the hell is the Pack? I don't want to be a part of your gang, Sam. Leave me out of all this."_

"_I'm afraid you don't have a choice."_

"_The hell I do."_

"_No." _Sam's voice was stern and it held an emotion that Jake could not quite decipher, _"You don't."_

Jake sat there, staring at the wolf in front of him. It hadn't moved yet and Jake was desperate to get away from it, but found he couldn't move, like some invisible force had tied him to that spot.

"_The legends we grew up hearing at bonfire's are true." _Sam started, _"In a great time of sorrow and need of a powerful protector, the chief of our tribe merged with the spirit of the wolf, granting him the power to defend his enemies and protect the people. The tribe rejoiced and the power was put to rest."_

"_Sam, I know this story. I've heard it a million ti-"_

"_The threat unfortunately did not end there and it soon came time for the wolf to rise again. Knowing he'd be horribly outnumbered, the chief taught the secret to the strongest warriors of the tribe and the threat was once again defeated. The Chief and his tribe lived in peace after that; he and the wolf warriors all had children. Through the bloodlines the spirit of the wolf was carried in slumber, only to awaken when it was needed again."_

"_That's great, Sam. Bu-"_

"_Jacob. Ours is becoming a time of great danger. Our tribe needs protecting."_

Jake stared at the wolf before him and then looked to his own body.

He could feel his four strong legs and the swish of his tail on the small blades of grass. He could hear the dripping tap in the bathroom with his two sensitive ears and could smell more than he ever imagined he could.

He got to his feet; shaking and dug his claws deep into the earth for fear that he would fall over.

The black wolf, Sam, stood also. He was a little shorter than Jake but built just as well.

Sam walked right up to him and placed a solid paw on his shoulder.

"_The wolf has risen again."_


	2. Fight then Flight

**AN: **The story may seem to jump from one to the other but it'll all blend in nicely together soon enough. I also think the paragraphs are longer in this one for some reason :S

**Chapter 2: Fight then Flight.**

They had _all_ agreed to come, that was the stupid thing. But here Bella sat, in Port Angeles movie theatre with none other than _Mike Newton._

She was going to kill everyone when she saw them on Monday.

Mike had of course, offered their excuses to her.

Angela was unwell and therefore, unable to make it. Jess's parents had family friends over for dinner, so she had to opt out. Eric was behind in English and his parents made him stay in and study. As for Tyler, well for him Mike offered no excuse, but Bella secretly deduced that he had been told the outing was cancelled.

So now here she was, watching some racing movie she'd already forgotten the title of, with _Mike Newton._ She rolled her eyes.

Mike was nice, she couldn't argue with that. But since the first day she'd come to Forks High he'd been hounding her non-stop with proposals for dates. Alone. With him. Getting her books taken off her and walked to class more often than not was bad enough. Not to mention the way he'd be at the door of her classroom right when she was leaving, even if he was on the other side of the school for his own class. If she really stopped to consider it, it really was stalker-like behaviour.

Bella stopped her eye-rolling and directed her attention back to the screen.

So it seemed like the good guy had somehow managed to get himself tied to a chair and beaten to a pulp before finally, someone stuck a gun to his head.

Bella almost huffed in frustration, wanting the movie to end. And fast.

Mike, unfortunately for Bella, seemed to notice that something was up and leaned in close to her to whisper in her ear.

"You're not worried for him are you?"

"_Whoa, too close!"_ The girl's thoughts screamed at him as she jolted away from the horrid feeling of his breath on her earlobe.

Mike, being the clueless one, took it for surprise and reached over to grab her hand. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you."

She wanted to rip her hand from his, run to the bathroom and begin disinfecting it immediately. But instead she gave him a false smile and slid her hand out of his grasp by pretending to reach for a drink.

Bella hadn't missed that triumphant look in his eyes when he had successfully caught her off guard and secured his hand on her own. His smile was obvious and he certainly didn't sound sorry at all.

"That's okay." She whispered back and turned to give him a quick reassuring smile.

It was soon forgotten however, when a pair of hands slick with butter and salt from popcorn had locked themselves upon her cheeks and a pair of buttered, salty and saliva slicked lips were closing in on her.

Before Bella ever knew what was going on, she'd punched him in the face. _Hard._

Mike was leaning away from her, staring at her in shock while trying to stop his nose from bleeding.

She stood up. "I'm so-. You shouldn't..." she couldn't finish either sentence. She was too mad and shocked and well, downright _pissed_ at the boy next to her. Bella grabbed her things and hurried out of the theatre, leaving Mike to finish off the movie alone.

When the teenager finally got out of the building and into the fresh night air, she breathed in deep and let out a heavy sigh of relief. Thankfully she had avoided Mike's attempt at kissing her.

She then did a squirmy little dance of discomfort for a moment and several passersby looked at her as if there were something wrong. Bella blushed, lifting up the hood on her jacket and ran across the rainy street to the bus stop on the other side.

No, she didn't have her car with her. Mike had insisted that he drive them both into town, as they would all have gone together anyway.

With the rain dripping down her nose from her wait for the bus that would take her back to forks, Bella finally began to feel the pain in her hand from the few minutes ago that she'd punched Mike.

She _had_ to laugh at the recent memory. The way he'd looked at her in shock was almost a comical contrast to his triumphant face only seconds before his demise. Bella remembered his popcorn coated hands and began scrubbing at her cheeks with her sleeves furiously. _"That was gross."_

It was nearing her tenth minute waiting for the bus and the teen had been contemplating returning to the cinema when the bus finally rolled up. She jumped onboard gratefully, paid her fare and took a seat up the front.

As she stared out the window into the cold wet night, rubbing her sore hand as her knuckles began to turn a slight shade of purple, she thought of Jake and how he was doing.

They'd been working on their respective homework assignments in his garage the last time she saw him. Why the garage? Jake had the tendency to stare off into space if he was going at it for too long, so Bella had suggested switching between homework and building the Rabbit. He'd agreed very quickly.

So she did not understand when she came to see him two days later, why she was told to go away. Apparently Jake had told Billy that he did not want to see her. She'd roller her eyes and laughed, trying to scoot around him, but his stern glare had her reluctantly heading back to her truck and back to Forks.

A few days later she'd tried again, thinking that the first time Billy had been lying because Jake was in trouble and had been grounded for something. But when she knocked on the door again, she was met with the same stern looking face, but with a different excuse.

Jake was sick with Mono according to Billy and _that _why Jake said that he didn't want to see her. Bella of course was filled with guilt that her friend had copped this while she hadn't and immediately tried to get around Billy and into the house so she could take care of her best friend. Billy however, had plonked himself perfectly in the way of Bella making such an entrance impossible and once again asked her to leave; adding on that Jake was contagious and did not want her catching what he had.

The teen impatiently waited another week before she decided to call Jake. The phone had rung four times before Billy's voice answered.

Bella relived the conversation in her head as the bus neared Forks.

"Hello?"

"Billy? It's Bella."

"Oh, hi Bella." She could hear the sudden change in his tone and knew he wanted to get her off the phone.

"How's Jake doing? Is he there? Can I talk to him?"

"Bella I really don't think-"

"_Please_ Billy. It's been an entire _week!_ Surely he can come to the phone!"

"Jake's asleep right now." She heard the lie in his voice. She could always tell when Billy lied, especially when he pretended to be Santa Claus at Christmas dinner all those years ago. But that was a completely different story altogether.

"Okay," Bella sighed, defeated. "I'll call later. Bye."

Bella hung up before Billy could tell her not to, just like she knew he would.

She called every evening, just when she knew the Blacks would be about to have dinner. It was always the same time, every single day no matter what. So why, reasonably presuming that Jake would at least have one dinner in two weeks, could he not come to the phone for _any_ of those calls?

Jake was going crazy running patrols for Sam. He knew his pack leader wanted him trained up fast, but he seemed to be running every few hours which left him barely enough time to sleep.

With every thud his paws made against the ground he would chant _"Bella, Bella, Bella..."_

Ever since the dream he had been even more in love with her than before. He'd begged Sam to let him go into Forks and see her, but Sam forbade him, saying it wasn't safe.

The Alpha had of course seen the dream through the pack mind link and thought it very odd. At the next council he had promised to bring it up to the Elders, to see if they could shed some light on the situation. At this moment though, it seemed as if Jacob was stuck without answers.

He was peeved.

_Very_ peeved.

He didn't know what the dream meant, he couldn't see Bella and to make matters even worse than he possibly thought they could be, his father told him about Bella's visits. This was not a happy conversation.

"YOU WHAT!"

"Now, Jake, calm down." Billy pleaded as he noticed his son's now vibrating form. Having his son explode into a full-grown werewolf in the middle of his living room was not on his to-do list that day.

Jake took a few deep breaths and the vibrating lessened slightly.

"When she came over here I told her you were sick and contagious and that she shouldn't be around you."

The vibrating started to pick up pace once more and Jake scrunched up his face in the effort to keep his wolf from breaking free and wreaking havoc.

"I was right to do it too. Can you imagine what would have happened if you phased and she was with you? You _can_ see what you did to your bedroom, right? Just think what could have happened."

Jakes heart stopped for a beat before it picked back up again. He hated it, but he knew his father was right. He couldn't let something like that happen to Bella. He understood, especially now that he'd seen Emily and learnt the story behind her scars from Sam.

He wasn't shaking anymore. He was still mad as all hell, but at least Billy was in no danger.

"Why couldn't I talk to her on the phone then?"

Billy started rolling himself towards the kitchen.

"I _needed_ to hear her voice, dad. It's been driving me crazy not seeing her and now you've taken her _voice_ away from me too?"

Billy looked to his son with sad eyes. He knew the look on Jakes face. The look of love, of longing.

"Jake, I'm sorry. But I thought it best."

The son set his face hard and growled under his breath, "You have _no idea_ what you're talking about."

Once he was out the door he turned and faced back inside and took a deep breath.

"YOU AND SAM HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

That was it. He ran as fast as he could to the woods, stripping off as many pieces of clothing as he could before he phased and let out a pained howl that could be heard all the way into Forks.

Bella jerked her head up from her book with a start. The howl she heard sounded so lonely. Her heart panged for a moment and she raised her hand to rub her chest, smiling a sad smile.

"If I could howl like that, I would too." She said to the wolf, miles away. "I know what it's like to miss someone."


	3. Part 1  Something Unexpected

**AN: **Chopped this chapter into two parts. I know... I suck. I thought I'd be able to get this story up at a nice constant rate but I just went and disappointed myself and anyone who still follows this story.

:( sorry guys

* * *

**Chapter 3: Part 1 – Something Unexpected**

AN: So lots of fast scrolling in this chapter, but it's just as long word wise.

"Dad?" Bella called out on the morning marking three weeks since she'd seen Jake. "Dad?"

"In here, Bells." Charlie answered from the living room.

She rounded the corner to find her father with his feet propped up on the living room table, reading the newspaper. She walked over and stood right in front of him, placing both hands on her hips and staring at him until she had his full attention.

Charlie finished the paragraph he was reading and laid the paper down on his lap, folding his hands together upon it and directing his attention to the daughter that stood before him. "What is it, Bells?"

"When was the last time you talked to Billy?"

This wasn't a mere question of interest and she certainly wasn't making friendly conversation. No, this was an _interrogation_. The Chief of Police laughed inwardly; his own daughter was interrogating him.

When he didn't respond Bella pushed again, "Dad, when did you last speak to Billy?"

Charlie pondered the question, a hand rubbing the stubble on his chin to help him think. "It must have been... three weeks ago. But it's not unusual for us to go that long without talking, so I wouldn't worry about it."

"That's how long I haven't spoken to Jake... No, let me rephrase that. That's how long I haven't been _allowed_ to speak to Jake."

"What do you mean?" This was starting to get interesting.

"When I went over there to see him, Billy kept sending me away and whenever I call, he won't put Jake on the phone. Not once in three weeks, dad. Don't you think that's a _little_ out of the ordinary?"

Charlie scratched his stubble, once again deep in thought.

"Jake and I hang out _a lot_ if you haven't noticed. Well we hung out a lot... We were together four days a week and talking on the phone the other three."

Charlie was still scratching his stubble. Bella was growing impatient.

"Dad, come _on_. It's weird, right?"

"I'll call him." Charlie suddenly decided.

He remembered that for the past couple of weeks Bella had been getting less enthusiastic about, well, everything. Unless she was cooking dinner or cleaning up the house, she spent most of her time reading or just staring into space. Thinking back on it now, his daughter was home a lot more often too. He mentally chided himself for not paying her enough attention.

"What?"

"I'll call him." Charlie repeated and lifted himself off the couch to go to the phone in the kitchen.

Bella trailed behind enthusiastically. For some reason it felt like one of those 'my dad could beat up your dad' kind of moments. But she changed her mind when she remembered it was _Billy_ they were talking about, her father's oldest friend.

Charlie took the phone off the receiver and dialled the Blacks number while Bella hung nervously in the background, biting her bottom lip.

They stood stock still for a few moments before Charlie's expression changed; Billy must have answered the phone.

"Hey Billy, how's it going?"

...

"Yeah, I'm sorry we haven't caught up. Guess we've both been pretty busy huh?" Charlie chuckled.

...

"Come on, I keep telling you not to bet on them they're a _bad side_."

...

Bella cleared her throat and Charlies smiling face was replaced with his business face. This was now Chief Swan on the phone.

"So anyway, Billy." He stole a glance at Bella and then looked back to the fridge. "Bella's told me Jake's not been well."

...

"Mono? Shit, really?"

...

"But it's been three weeks! Surely he could at least _talk_ on the-"

...

"Well if he's _that_ sick why isn't he in a hospital!"

...

Bella's eyes widened as her breath began to quicken. Jake couldn't really be that sick, could he?

"Come on, Billy. You know we can tell when you're lying."

...

"Put Jake on the phone."

...

"Well wake him up then, just put him on the phone."

...

"Now, I may be your friend but there's some things I just can't ignore, not only as the chief of police, but as the father of the girl you're causing hurt to."

...

"I'm not joking here."

...

"Put him on the phone."

Charlie's tone had grown cold. Never in her life had she heard such a sound coming from her father. She was glad she wasn't on the receiving end of it.

"Billy, this is my last warning. You will have Jake call by six tonight or so help me-"

A blank look crossed her father's face and she watched as he slowly removed the receiver from his ear, staring at it incredulously.

"He hung up..."

Bella was stunned. "Can he... can he do that?"

Her father didn't answer and instead, continued to look at the receiver beeping in his hand.

"I mean... I know he's your best friend..." Bella was struggling to find words that would comfort her father. So far, she really wasn't doing a good job.

"We're going down there." Charlie announced, suddenly standing tall.

He replaced the receiver back on the hook and turned to face his daughter.

"We're going down there, tonight. I don't care what time it is, I don't care if they're in the middle of dinner. You and I are going to pay them a visit and see what the hell is going on."

The way Charlie spoke was cold. Bella could barely move, she'd never heard him speak in regards to Billy like that before. This had turned into another case, another terrible, heart-breaking case. She didn't know how Charlie could do it day in and day out.

"We'll wait until six tonight. If Jake hasn't called by then..." he trailed off.

"Then we'll go to them. Okay, dad. Let's do it."

* * *

Jacob knew something was amiss when he walked through the door to his home in La Push. Billy was quiet, _too quiet_. Whenever his son got home ever since the first phase it was always question after question. Where there any new scents? How is training going? Is it getting easier to shift back and forth? Have you imprinted yet?

Jake gulped. _Imprinting_, it was something he didn't want but at the same time, he _longed_ for it. He saw how Sam looked at Emily and how Jared looked at Kim. He wanted that. The connection they shared, the love and devotion clearly visible in their actions and words. But he only wanted it with one person.

Bella.

He'd never asked for anything before. Well, nothing huge anyway. Imprinting on Bella would just be a dream come true. He knew his love for Bella wouldn't change and imprinting would be a way to seal the deal. It would all be perfect except for one thing.

_Bella had to accept the imprint._

If she didn't, well, Jacob didn't want to think about that. Never in the tribe's history had an imprint been refused before, so he was in with very good odds on that account. But then again, no one had ever imprinted on an outsider before, so that brought him right back to square one.

The young wolf shook his head to clear his mind of the messy thoughts. He was getting _way_ too ahead of himself.

Getting back to his original thought of something being amiss with his father, Jacob decided to search the house for him, calling out as he went.

It wasn't long before he figured out the problem... Billy wasn't home.

He sniffed the air, tracking his father's scent to a nearby house.

Billy was with Harry, Jake found upon further investigation. And if Seth, Leah and Sue were all out of the house it must have been some kind of tribal business.

So then if Billy wasn't home, he could call Bella. No-one would have to know, not even Sam and the pack. He wouldn't think about it at all and if he did, he'd just put it back to a past conversation.

Jake was over to the phone in less than a heartbeat and dialling her number.

The phone rang for so long Jake had almost given up hope that anyone would answer and was about to place it back on the receiver when he heard the unmistakable crackle of the line being picked up.

He jammed the phone back to his ear and listened intently.

A panting breath.

"Hello?"

While her voice was like music to his ears, her heavy panting however, knitted his eyebrows together in worry.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

She was beginning to become annoyed and if Bella had time to become annoyed, there wouldn't be anything wrong with her. Jake let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in.

"Look, I can hear you breathing you sick, perverted cre-"

"Whoa, Bella. It's me!"

"JAKE!"

On the other end of the line, Jake could hear her trip over herself and chanced a chuckle.

"Are you okay, Bells?"

"Am I okay? Of course I'm okay! It's YOU who hasn't even come to the door or even the PHONE in three weeks! What's going _on_, Jake?"

"Everything's fine, really." He could tell she didn't believe him. "Just tribal business... confidential." He threw in the last part to keep her from asking questions, though somehow he knew it wasn't going to work.

"Uhuh..."

"I promise there's nothing to worry about."

Bella paused, leaving Jake wondering how she was taking it, but decided to change the topic before she could say anything more on the subject.

"Why are you panting?"

"What? Oh..." Another long pause.

"Bella?"

"I had to run for the phone. Not the best timing you have there Jake. Charlie's out. I was washing my hair in the shower when you called..."

From there he voice seemed like background noise to him as he pictured it.

His beautiful Bella, stark naked in the shower, soap cascading down her body as she tangled her hands into her hair, arching her body into the warm water... a pleasurable moan...

He felt his shorts tighten and snapped his attention back to Bella on the phone.

"... and I almost fell down the stairs _again_. You know how much of a klutz I am."

She laughed and I chuckled along with her.

But then suddenly, the laughter died and her tone got serious.

"I've missed you, Jake."

"I know, honey. I've missed you too."

"You weren't there when I needed you. You promised me, Jake."

Her tone wasn't accusatory, she wasn't complaining, but boy did Jake feel the guilt rolling over him or _what!_

"I had to go to the movies with Mike _alone_. The guy almost landed a slimy kiss on me too! Can you believe it? ..."

Once again Bella's voice drifted off into the background as Jake began to see red. His Bella. _His_ Bella? Almost kissed by one of the sleaziest guys around? His Bella sitting in the dark of a theatre holding hands with someone else?

The red spread all over his body. He began shaking and controlled himself long enough to say a few short, simple words before destroying the phone.

"Sorry, gotta go, honey. Don't worry. I love you."

* * *

AN: I really have lost my plot bunnies :( had this sitting here in my folders so i put it up. Still half another chapter there too with no idea on how to finish it. Oh dear plot bunnies please come home i miss you!


End file.
